forbidden
by envysparkler
Summary: Sakuma and Genda never joined Shin Teikoku and it's Fudou who collapses screaming on the football field. – Kidou/Fudou, AU.


**a/n:** Because I wanted Fudou pain and **Redemption** wasn't cutting it any more. Happy holidays, everyone! A note that I do accept prompts/requests.

 **dedication:** Honestly, this one's for Fudou. You never fail to inspire me.

 **disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

 **summary:** Sakuma and Genda never joined Shin Teikoku and it's Fudou who collapses screaming on the football field. – Kidou/Fudou, AU.

* * *

 **forbidden**

* * *

"Welcome to Shin Teikoku," the boy says and Kidou frowns. Endou starts sputtering something about Teikoku and Kageyama but Kidou ignores him in favor of studying the boy.

He's thin, too thin under that ratty shirt and shorts. Kidou can recognize the mismatch of colors because he saw it all the time in the orphanage. You wore whatever you had and you were grateful for it.

Kidou thinks that Kageyama has a pattern of recruitment.

* * *

"Kidou," Kageyama calls and that is all it takes for red fury to wash over Kidou's eyes – under the goggles that had been Kageyama's gift – and he starts forward, running up the stairs into the submarine. He knows it's a stupid idea, knows that it's a trap but he follows anyway because Kidou hates the man he used to worship.

Endou follows and the boy brings up the rear. His name is Fudou Akio but at the moment, Kidou could care less because Kageyama is spouting some bullshit about power and destruction and Kidou wants to kick the ball and show him that soccer is so much more than a game.

Endou accepts the offer of a match.

* * *

Hitomiko orders them to win and that's fine with Kidou. He wants to wipe that stupid smirk off of Fudou Akio's face as he stands in midfield – Kidou's position – with the red captain's band on his arm – also Kidou's, dammit.

The ref blows the whistle and the game starts. Raimon was better than Teikoku and this new, superpowered version of Raimon should be much better than the ragtag group of orphans that Kageyama picked off of the streets.

Except they're not ragtag. Fudou stands in the center, smirking, as he shouts out incomprehensible orders. Shin Teikoku works like a well-oiled machine – works like Teikoku did before Kidou decided that he had a mind of his own.

Fudou ends up in front of the goal and whistles – Kidou looks around, but no other member is there, no one close enough to enact Emperor Penguin No.2. Then he sees the glinting red eyes and understands.

He tries to stop Fudou but he's too far away and he can only watch in shock as Emperor Penguin No.1 blasts into the goal.

* * *

"Are you _mad_?" Kidou yells, stalking close enough to Fudou to see the power-crazed glint in his eyes. It's not a look Kidou likes.

Fudou smirks, "What's the matter, Kidou-kun?" Kidou hates the mocking honorific just slightly less than he hates the arrogance written in every line of Fudou's face.

"That's a forbidden technique!" Kidou says, and sees Endou being helped up out of the corner of his eye, "It'll destroy every muscle in your body!"

"You were too weak to use it," Fudou scoffs and turns away but he cannot hide the slight limp.

* * *

Kidou is angrier than he's ever been and he's the one the whistles this time as the blue penguins pop up. "This is the _real_ Emperor Penguin!" he shouts, catching Fudou's eye as Emperor Penguin No.2 flies towards the goal.

Fudou just smiles. "Did you really think that we had only one ace in the hole?" He turns and walks away and Kidou moves towards the goal to see Beast Fang clamping shut on the ball. The goalkeeper falls to his knees.

* * *

Fudou steals the ball from Someoka with a vicious tackle – Kidou is surprised that it wasn't called a foul – and runs towards the goal again. Kidou cuts him off.

"Why would you destroy your own body to win?" Kidou asks because he honestly wants an answer. Kageyama had not demanded that of them in Teikoku but Aphrodi had the _kami no aqua_ that destroyed them and Kidou wonders when exactly Kageyama lost his sanity.

"I would do anything to win," Fudou tries to side-step him and Kidou blocks him off, "I would sell my soul to the Devil himself!" Fudou takes a step back and whistles and Kidou is too slow to step out of the way.

Instead, he tries to block, tries to stand his ground despite the searing pain that shoots up his leg. If blocking the technique is this bad, how can Fudou still use it?

Kidou falls but the ball veers off course. Fudou stares at him with a horrifyingly broken expression, before his face smoothens. He walks away.

Kidou can hear the crunch of bone, loud and clear.

* * *

"We have to forfeit this match," Ichinose says and Kidou is inclined to agree. "We can't get through to them and they're going to ruin their lives if we keep playing."

"We need to get off this ship," Kabeyama says, looking around like something is going to jump out and eat him. Kageyama is known for dirty tricks and though this comes as forbidden techniques rather than falling metal bars or steroids, it's still a dirty trick.

"We will not forfeit," Hitomiko says flatly, "You will continue to play this game to win. Fubuki-kun will take a forward position."

She stalks off after this declaration and Kidou stares at her back. He's always been able to decipher his coach's cryptic demands but this one makes no sense, even to him.

* * *

Fubuki and Someoka score a goal past Beast Fang and for a moment, just one moment, Kidou allows himself to hope.

But then he sees the shock in Fudou's eyes resolve into cold determination and Kidou runs to block the midfielder's path once more.

"Don't," Kidou says, aware that he's begging, "Don't use that technique again!" Fudou walks past him and Kidou runs after him. "You'll never be able to play soccer again!" Kidou calls out at his retreating back and Fudou stops.

Kidou thinks that maybe he's broken through to the midfielder.

Then Fudou turns, a ghastly grin on his face as he receives the pass. "I don't care," he tells Kidou and kicks Emperor Penguin No.1 again.

* * *

Someoka blocks it this time and Kidou can only stare as the pink-haired forward falls to the ground. Endou is no better, leaning against the goalpost and breathing harshly. He turns to the tower on the opposite side of the field, to the tinted glass where he knows Kageyama is watching.

He wants to scream.

"Fudou, once more!" someone cries out and there is the thud of foot on ball. Kidou turns in shock and panic, but the ball bounces past Fudou's body.

"Fudou?" Kidou steps forward until he can see the midfielder's face. It's blank, eyes staring vacantly into space. His whole body is trembling. "Fudou?" Kidou calls again and it seems to snap him out of his stupor.

The ball has rolled a few feet away and everyone is silent as they wait to see what happens. Fudou's eyes alight on it and the same gleam comes back in his eyes. He takes a step and this time, the crack is much louder.

Fudou screams and Kidou runs forward, hand outstretched. Fudou Akio collapses just as the whistle blows.

* * *

"You are nothing but a coward!" Kidou screams over the roar of the helicopter, "A coward who hides behind _children_!"

"You were always my greatest creation," Kageyama smiles and Kidou finally knows what hatred truly feels like.

* * *

"Come to laugh at your enemy?" Fudou's voice is hoarse and his eyes are closed. Kidou can see his hands clutching the cot, nails digging into the fabric.

"I've come to ask a question," Kidou says and pretends to ignore just how much pain Fudou is in. He takes Fudou's silence as acceptance. "Why?" he asks.

At this, Fudou opens his eyes and gray meets red. "You wouldn't understand," Fudou says bitterly and turns his face away.

Kidou is tired of hearing that.

"When I was five," Kidou starts, in a voice that is perhaps more angry than comforting, "My parents died. No one wanted to take us in, so my sister and I were sent to an orphanage." Fudou is listening now, he can tell, even though his face is still turned away.

"I played soccer to be closer to my parents," Kidou continues, "And Kageyama saw me one day. He got me adopted by a rich family. He streamlined my application into the most prestigious school in Japan. He manipulated everything I had left to become his puppet." Fudou is watching him now, watching him with wide gray eyes.

Kidou leans closer, "So don't tell me that I don't understand."

"I just wanted some control," Fudou breathes out, so quiet that Kidou has to strain to hear him, "That's all I ever wanted."

"You didn't have to go to Kageyama for that," Kidou says. It's not Fudou's fault, Kidou knows. Kageyama has a way of twisting dreams into nightmares.

"I know," Fudou responds and closes his eyes, "I enjoyed playing with you, Kidou-kun. Perhaps we can do it again sometime."

"Perhaps," Kidou echoes and is glad that Fudou can't see the tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** I'm a sadistic bitch, aren't I?


End file.
